


Drusilla

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy practices her knife-throwing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drusilla

**Author's Note:**

> For the TVUniverse Charloft challenge

Buffy spun and threw her knife as hard as she could. It sunk hilt deep into the bedpost, and she considered her shot for a moment before walking over to collect it. She had been working on this for a few hours now, her knife steadily working closer to her target and leaving a trail of holes in the hotel wall, pillows, and one unfortunate lamp. This toss, though, had thunked solidly into her target on the bedpost.

As she wiggled the knife free of the wood, her paper target ripped slightly. Frustrated, Buffy tore it away and balled it up. She missed the trashcan, and it joined a small pile of crumpled shapes in the corner.

Yanking her knife free, Buffy grabbed her notebook and opened it. She still had quite a few pages left, drawn on the bus, so she ripped one out. It wasn't the best image. Angel was - used to be - a far better artist than she was. But it looked enough like her target for her taste, so Buffy thumbtacked it to the bed.

Then, grabbing her knife, she backed across the room and lined up for another throw. Flinging the knife with all her might, Buffy watched in satisfaction as it sank hilt-deep between Drusilla's eyes again.


End file.
